


【锤基&微范基】最漫长的旅程

by LilyLeston



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Break Up, M/M, Misunderstandings, still in love
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 00:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15785211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyLeston/pseuds/LilyLeston
Summary: BE预警NC17范基灵魂伴侣锤基有争吵和误解虽然有车车，但不算是小甜饼





	【锤基&微范基】最漫长的旅程

**Author's Note:**

> BE预警  
> NC17  
> 范基灵魂伴侣  
> 锤基有争吵和误解  
> 虽然有车车，但不算是小甜饼

 

爱是一件简单的事，两颗真心便是爱，相知相许也是爱。只是，爱非万能，她给不了洛基想要的人生，也填不满洛基和索尔之间难以逾越的鸿沟。这一天，洛基终于发现，不爱比爱更加简单。

 

“ 洛基 · 劳菲森，你自由了。 ”

搬出奥丁森家宅的那天，洛基这样告诉自己。

 

【一周前】

“ 滚！滚出我的视线！ ” 一边说着，洛基将手里的餐盘重重摔在地上，饭菜洒落一地。他已经数不清这是他和索尔本月第几次争吵了，他只知道曾经如胶似漆的两人，现在只需零星的火苗就能点燃整场战事。这一认知使洛基陷入了不自觉的思索之中，他想不起这些矛盾的源头，是因为洛基有时为工作不着家？还是因为索尔与希芙那场荒唐的订婚？

 

他呆坐在沙发上，陷入沉沉的思考，努力探究到记忆更深处，他安静不语，仿佛刚刚的争吵不曾发生。

 

索尔也坐到他身旁，落寞地将洛基揽在怀中，摩挲着对方细软的长发。索尔似乎从对方突如其来的安静中找到了些许安慰。

 

“ 我不会放开你的，永远不会。 ” 索尔加重了手上的力道，如是说。

 

洛基挣脱开索尔的禁锢，揣上了香烟和打火机，起身离开， “ 让我一个人静静。 ” 临走时，洛基顺手拿上了车钥匙，他觉得自己必须远远逃离这个家，越远越好。索尔没有阻拦，他知道自己与洛基的关系早已是千疮百孔，残破不堪，即使他不会放手，也不得不接受爱人短暂的逃避，更何况他自己也需要冷静一下。

 

他拿起手机，翻出通讯录，选择了 “ 最近通话 ” 里的第一个人，铃声响了一会儿后听筒传来了忙声提示： “ 对不起，您呼叫的用户正在通话中，请稍后再拨。 ”

 

“ 这个范达尔，也不知道在忙什么。 ” 索尔悻悻地挂了电话。

 

索尔不知道的是，范达尔刚刚结束了一个通话，他应一个好友相邀，将和对方在距离索尔家半小时车程的酒吧见面。 “ 那么我们不见不散。 ” 这边洛基也挂断了电话。他狠狠踩下油门，将要赴一场灵魂之约。

 

他和范达尔约在一家名为 “ **Epipsychidion1** ” 的酒吧见面，那里离奥丁森的房子不过半小时车程，既不至于太近使洛基和范达尔的 “ 私会 ” 被发现，又不至于太远以至于醉醺醺的洛基无法回家。虽然他今天已经打定主意不再回到那个家了。

 

索尔大约做梦也不会想到自己的好友与伴侣已经保持了近一年的私下联系，而他与洛基的矛盾正是一年前爆发的，可以说，在他们争吵后洛基的每一次夺门而出，都是为了与范达尔见面。一年以来，索尔和洛基的争吵越来越频繁，洛基与范达尔见面的次数也越来越多，有时洛基甚至会觉得，范达尔才是自己应有的伴侣，可他又能彻骨地感受到自己对索尔的感情，那是渗透在血液，扎根在细胞中的爱意，与对范达尔的不同。可那爱意越是清晰，洛基的心中就越是恐惧，他不明白为什么这份感情会令自己汗毛耸立，更不明白为什么他还要牢牢抓住这份愚蠢的爱情不放。

 

或许范达尔就是自己的 soulmate 吧，就像那家酒吧的名字 ——Epipsychidion, a little about soul （灵魂中的灵魂）。洛基这样想。索尔是永远不会理解自己的。他不会理解洛基为什么像拼命三郎似的工作，甚至彻夜加班没有回家；他也不会理解为什么自己动用奥丁家的权势买下洛基工作的公司会令洛基大发雷霆；他更不会理解为什么自己把一颗真心都掏给对方，却没能缓解哪怕千分之一的矛盾。这些他当然不会理解。

 

天之骄子怎么会理解在阴影下长大的小孩呢？

 

所以，一次次争吵之后，索尔只是紧紧搂住自己的伴侣，喃喃地说着什么 “ 不要走 ”“ 我不会放开你的 ” 这类话。他坚信，只要自己把洛基留在身边，他们就不会散。最初，只要索尔开口，洛基就不会离开，他会放任索尔亲吻自己，放任索尔的双手在自己身上游走，放任索尔与自己做爱，他以为时间久了索尔就会理解自己。

 

可是他错了。

 

索尔从来就没有理解洛基。以后也不会了。

横线内为过去的回忆                                                                                                                                                                                        

别人都说洛基是个任性的坏孩子，其实一直以来迁就索尔的都是他。谁才是真正任性的人呢？

 

直到洛基在报纸上读到索尔与希芙订婚的新闻，之后甚至受邀参加了他们的订婚宴，洛基才终于明白自己不能再继续迁就索尔了。他与索尔之间永远都横着一条难以逾越的鸿沟。只是他不甘心，他不愿相信那个温柔地接纳了自己的奥丁一家竟然会做出这样的事情。他去质问老奥丁 —— 那个让自己唤他为父亲的人 —— 却得到了一个他这辈子也不想知道的答案。

 

“ 阿斯加德的继承人是不能掌握自己的婚姻的，索尔必须与希芙结婚，这是他的使命。至于你，假如你、索尔和希芙都乐意，你可以继续做索尔金屋藏娇的小情人，但索尔公开的配偶只能是希芙。 ”

 

洛基觉得自己要疯了。他的自尊心不允许自己做一个低劣的 “ 情夫 ” ，一个毫无尊严的 “ 金屋藏娇的小情人 ” ，他告诉索尔自己要离开他了，他为自己找好了一份不错的工作，虽然忙碌但薪水还过得去。可他没想到索尔哭了，哭得像个没能得到自己心爱玩具的任性的孩子，他恳求洛基留下来，留在这个他为他们购置的新家。洛基心软了，他鬼迷心窍似的认为自己的自尊心哪有这个人重要呢？不过，他坚决表示不能放弃那份工作，索尔答应了。

 

那是一份与金融相关的工作，十分忙碌，洛基甚至常常因为加班彻夜留在公司，他知道，自己和索尔不一样。索尔生在奥丁家，他是阿斯加德企业不二的继承人，他天生就有一个良好的前途，就连读大学也不过是走个过场。可洛基不是。他生在一个落魄人家，他没有什么家产可以继承，他读大学的钱都是自己打工挣来的，所以他珍惜每一个读书的机会。这样的洛基要想摆脱索尔的光辉，要想平等地站在索尔身边，只能拼命地工作，一步步走向被人仰望的阶级，这就是洛基的打算。索尔却丝毫不能理解。

 

他不喜欢洛基把精力都投入到工作中去，他希望洛基好好呆在自己身边，他想随时随地都能牵住对方的手。于是，他把洛基工作的公司买了下来。这样我的洛基就能寸步不离地陪在我身边了吧。索尔如此认为，可他没想到，这一行为换来的却是洛基的勃然大怒。其实那才是他们第一次真正意义上的争吵，如潘多拉魔盒一般，灾难一旦开启就再也止不住了。他们开始疯狂地争吵，从洛基的工作到索尔与希芙的订婚，从洛基为什么不运动到索尔为什么又吃垃圾食品，他们之间连出于善意的关心也会转化为一场场火山喷发似的对抗。

 

每一次争吵都是索尔最先妥协。他会紧紧搂住自己的洛基，喃喃地说着： “ 我不会放开你的。 ” 然后他们会用疯狂的性爱来弥补争吵带来的裂痕。再后来，洛基会说要自己静静，然后开车离开，喝得醉醺醺的才回来。索尔从来也没怀疑喝成这样的洛基是怎么把车开回来的，他只知道，这样的洛基会分外渴望性爱。

 

性爱在索尔看来就是和好。所以无论吵得多凶，只要来一场痛快的性爱，他和洛基就会和好如初，酒精与性爱，索尔以为这就是他们解决一切问题的方法。他甚至有些沾沾自喜，天底下还会有比他们更幸福的情侣了吗？于是，他理所当然地忽视了洛基心口的伤痕。

 

可这次不一样了。洛基再也不想继续了。他告诉自己无论范达尔怎么劝解自己，他都打定主意再也不会回到奥丁森家了。这场漫长的旅程是时候走到终点了。

 

【 Epipsychidion 酒吧】

洛基推开酒吧大门，狂欢的人群令他有些眩晕。他一向是不喜欢酒吧的氛围的，但争吵过后，唯有这种人声鼎沸的场景才会让洛基觉得自己不是孤身一人。他拨开人群向里探寻，搜索着那头熟悉的金发，明明是一起长大的金发大胸，为什么范达尔和索尔是那么不同呢？终于，洛基在一个角落找到了被一群美人簇拥着的范达尔。洛基走上前，夺过他手里的酒杯，一饮而尽。

 

“ 抱歉了，美人们。我等的人来了。咱们下次再见。 ” 范达尔礼貌地遣走了身边的莺莺燕燕，向服务生要来一个酒杯、一桶冰块和一瓶伏特加，他知道自己的两位好友又吵得不可开交，按照往常，他会花费一个小时安慰和劝解洛基，再和对方天马行空地聊上很久，最后护送醉酒的洛基回家，回到他和索尔的家。他知道洛基回家后会和索尔做的事情，因为第二天索尔会有些炫耀似地分享这个故事。范达尔知道，出于常理，他作为索尔的密友应该将洛基的情况告诉对方，可是，出于私心，范达尔从未告诉过索尔，他甚至痛恨索尔总是将洛基绑在身边的行为，这会让其他人没有丝毫机会。毕竟，范达尔只是比索尔晚了那么一点点。

 

晚了那么一点点出现在洛基的生命里。

 

于是他错过了十年。

 

明明索尔不能理解的东西，他都懂；明明索尔拥有的光环，他都有，可他就是少了那么一点点的先机。范达尔明白，强扭的瓜不甜，所以他甘愿做洛基的守护神，做他的灵魂伴侣。这十年，他眼睁睁看着洛基义无反顾地爱着索尔，可是，不知从何时起，他的两位朋友陷入了无限的争吵中。范达尔看在眼里，急在心里，他不怕他们吵架，反正他已经习惯于为洛基随时待命，可是他怕索尔永远理解不了洛基，他怕洛基永远委屈自己，迁就索尔。

 

可是这一次，洛基有所不同。范达尔一眼就看出了他的决绝，断舍离，这是人生的智慧。

 

“ **我的爱吃了败仗。爱是一种感情，通过爱，你能偶尔享受乐趣。爱是成不了什么气候的。2** 范达尔，我要离开索尔了。 ” 洛基告诉他。这一次，他没有阻止。

 

 

 

【奥丁森宅】

索尔落寞地坐在沙发上。他觉得哪里不对劲。洛基，这次的洛基好像和以往都不一样。索尔有这样一种直觉，他可能要永远失去洛基了。这种感觉令他绝望，他痛苦地揪住头发，跌坐在地板上哭泣着，他张大了嘴，仿佛要怒吼出来似的，但他又像是失了声，只是在默然地呐喊。

 

这时，他的手机响了起来。是他的未婚妻希芙的来电。呵，这可笑的婚约啊。索尔冷笑一声，挂断了电话。谁知，过了一会儿，电话再次响起，依旧是希芙来电。索尔无奈地按下通话键。

 

“ 索尔，快回家，你父亲病危了。 ”

 

砰 ——

 

手机跌落。

 

 

 

【奥丁宅】

“ 父亲！ ” 索尔冲进奥丁的病房，跪坐在床边，希芙搀扶着芙丽嘉站在一边。

病床上的奥丁，面容憔悴，形容枯槁，丝毫没有昔日的荣光。他叱咤商场几十载，却不得不向岁月低头。时间带走了奥丁的犀利，也带走了奥丁的健康，自他检查出罹患癌症晚期起，奥丁就将全部心思投在了索尔的身上，他为索尔铲除了商场对手，为他选定了最佳的伴侣，为他铺设了完美的人生道路，可这一年多的时间，奥丁却很少看见索尔的笑容。

 

现在他就要死了，他知道，有些事如果带去坟墓，他的儿子就永远也不会再笑了。

 

“ 索尔， ” 奥丁虚弱地望着儿子， “ 索尔，咳咳，父亲活了一辈子，该做的不该做的我差不多做尽了。你知道，我只有你这一个继承人，这是你与生俱来的权利，也是你不可推卸的责任。咳咳，你母亲年纪也大了，你不可再任性下去。你的责任，咳咳，你必须，必须要承担。 ”

 

“ 我知道，父亲，我都知道。 ”

 

“ 但是，儿子，我依然希望你能幸福。我知道你爱洛基，但你万万不可辜负你与希芙的婚约。 ”

 

“ 父亲，我 ……” 索尔有些犹豫。奥丁继续说了下去。

 

“ 诶，你很固执，这一点是随了我。罢了罢了，我只希望你能再真心笑笑。你，咳咳，你不知道的是，在你与希芙订婚后，洛基曾来找过我， ” 未等奥丁说完，索尔猛地起身，不可思议地看着自己垂死的父亲。

 

“ 他质问我，为什么让你和希芙订婚，我告诉他这是你的使命，而他，只要你们三人都乐意，他可以继续做你金屋藏娇的小情人。 ”

 

“ 你别急着恨我。我快要死了，等我死了，你再慢慢恨我吧。现在，我不想看见你了。走吧，咳咳，走吧，去找洛基吧。 ”

 

奥丁虚弱地抬抬手，示意索尔离开，然后他安详地闭上眼睛，迎接死亡的审判。索尔没有离开。他重新跪坐在奥丁床边，紧紧握住奥丁的手。奥丁羸弱地动了动眼皮，嘴角扯起了一个微笑。 “ 父亲，我会承担起继承人的责任的。 ” 索尔说。

 

【奥丁森宅】

当索尔返回自己的房子时，天已经微明了。洛基还没有回家。他默默地躺在地板上，回忆着自己和洛基的种种过往。奥丁的话使他终于理解了洛基的心思，他突然有些怨恨自己，恨自己没能开窍，恨自己总是这么自以为是，恨自己一次次伤害了洛基。可是，他也终于明白，自己和洛基必须分开一段时间。

他突然觉得，自己应该放开洛基了。洛基不是他的所属物。他会继承阿斯加德的一切，他会承担起家族的责任，他会放开洛基。索尔觉得心好痛啊，他从未感受过这样的疼痛，他认为照着自己的家伙猛地来上一拳也不会这么痛。

 

他就要失去自己的父亲了。然后又要失去洛基。

 

他好想洛基啊，他好想最后任性一次，最后一次亲吻洛基，最后一次把洛基紧紧抱在怀里，最后一次贯穿洛基的身体，最后一次和洛基一起高潮，洛基，洛基，洛基 ……

 

他痛苦地在地板上扭曲自己的身体，发了疯似的捶打自己的脑袋。

 

他满脑子都是洛基。

 

这时，索尔听到了钥匙转动门锁的声音。

 

门打开了。

 

索尔看到自己的好友范达尔抱着醉倒的洛基进门。

 

索尔的理智断线了。

 

他冲到范达尔面前，抢过对方怀里的洛基，然后重重地给了好友一拳。范达尔的嘴角溢出了血。喝醉的洛基一个激灵清醒过来，看着索尔发疯似的举动，他一把抱住索尔，将他推到沙发上，告诉他冷静下来，又赶忙冲到厨房取来冰袋，替范达尔冰敷，然后将他送出房门。

 

“ 抱歉，我刚刚就应该直接带你走的。 ” 范达尔说。

 

“ 有些事情，迟早要说明。我替索尔向你道歉。 ”

 

洛基觉得，他现在、马上、立刻就要和索尔说清楚。

 

关上门，洛基感到一双手紧紧搂住自己的腰。他以为索尔一如往常，会说出那句 “ 我不会放开你的。 ” 可是索尔没有。他说： “ 我不会拦着你了。对不起。 ”

 

洛基愣住了。他从未想过索尔会这么说，他甚至做好了两败俱伤的准备，他想好了无数的台词来中伤索尔、嘲讽索尔，可他从未想过索尔会这么说。洛基感到两行液体滑落脸颊。他知道自己离自由不远了，也知道自己离索尔 · 奥丁森越来越远了。

 

“ 可是我好舍不得啊。我好舍不得你啊，洛基。我好想最后任性一次，好想你最后迁就我一次。 ” 索尔将下巴抵在洛基的肩窝，哽咽着说道。洛基能感觉到自己的衬衫被打湿。

 

不知是酒精的作用，还是泪水的影响，洛基心软了，他回身靠在索尔怀中，说： “ 最后一次了。 ” 然后，他吻上了索尔沾满泪水的双唇。

 

情欲总是在离别时格外高涨。得到了洛基的允许，索尔不再遏制自己蠢蠢欲动的欲望，他紧紧扣住洛基的腰身，揉捏他的臀瓣，亲吻他的脖颈，他热情四溢却又小心翼翼，生怕碰坏了怀里的洛基。平时的索尔一向是不拘泥于 “ 温柔情人 ” 的身份，他健壮有力的肢体使得他在性爱方面总还是有几分狂野，他总是能把握好成年人应有的分寸，今天这般笨拙的索尔，是洛基从未见过的 —— 收敛的、谨慎的、仿若处子似的。洛基揽住索尔的脖子，梳理着他金色的长发，手指在他耳后编起的发辫上流连，那是一缕混杂着黑发的发辫，洛基第一次注意到它的存在。

 

“ 喜欢吗？我偷走了你的头发哦。 ” 索尔在洛基耳边轻语，他的呼吸弄得洛基痒痒的。

 

“ 我都不知道。 ”

 

“ 现在不是知道了吗？你还没回答我喜不喜欢呢！ ”

 

洛基说不出话来，他无话可说。他怕自己一张口就说要留下，他怕自己像那缕黑发一样和索尔 · 奥丁森纠缠不休。他必须要为自己而活。

 

泪如泉涌。洛基只能回吻着索尔。

 

一次，吻过索尔的额发。柔软耀眼的金发，散发着你的味道。

两次，吻过他的眉眼。粗狂的轮廓，我喜欢它含笑的模样。

三次，吻过他的鼻尖。带着丝丝汗珠，又或许是你滴落的泪水。

四次，吻过他的脸颊。蹭过未剃净的胡渣，痛在我心。

五次 ……

六次 .......

无数次。

 

洛基一遍遍吻过他熟悉的角落，他想要停止哭泣，最终只是将泪水留在了那里。他撬开索尔的嘴唇，侵略索尔的口腔，他用自己的舌调弄着索尔的，搜刮对方的空气和津液，他努力延长这个吻，哪怕二人都因呼吸不畅而有些眩晕，索尔的手安安稳稳地扶在洛基肩头，洛基的手则揽在索尔脑后，他们彼此支撑才不至于因缺氧而倒下，即便如此他们都未主动结束这个绵长湿润的吻。

 

前戏还未正式开始，二人竟都有些疲倦。是最后一次来的太突然吗？年轻的他们曾许诺携手一生，可人生还未过半，诺言就被划上终结。他们也曾以为爱就是彼此不离不弃，可现如今，他们正因相爱不得不放手离去。爱很简单，也很复杂。

 

索尔解开洛基胸前的纽扣，啃咬着他的锁骨，不等对方同意就留下了自己的痕迹， “ 我保证这是我的占有欲最后一次作祟， ” 他解释道。索尔刚想继续下去，便听到洛基说： “ 我们去卧室吧。 ” 于是，他一把托住洛基臀部，让他的腿缠上自己的腰，向卧室走去。洛基的身体紧紧依靠在索尔身上，即使隔着布料索尔也能感受到对方炙热的体温，莫名地，索尔竟感到些许幸福感，心爱的伴侣在自己的撩拨下变得如此火热，想想都觉得兴奋。

 

走动的过程虽然不过几十秒，但衣料的摩擦令二人的欲望都高涨了不少，他们亲吻着彼此，撞开卧室的房门，扑进了那张 king size 的双人床，柔软的床垫拥抱着这对神魂颠倒的恋人，使他们深深陷入其中。索尔直身跪坐在床上，松开了搂住洛基的手，熟练地除去了洛基的衣物。他忘情地爱抚着恋人姣好的胴体，吮咬恋人胸前红润的乳珠，又抚慰起恋人早已硬挺的分身，洛基的身体因着这一系列的刺激轻轻颤抖，轻浅的呻吟溢出喉咙。索尔俯下身，埋头亲吻洛基大腿内侧，他的胡渣剐蹭着洛基敏感的皮肤，留下了片片鲜红的印记。洛基的阴茎又胀大了几分。

 

于是，索尔轻轻舔舐起洛基的阴茎，不时将龟头含入口中，吮吸着顶部的小口，酥麻的快感顺着神经传遍全身。沉浸在欲望中的洛基情不自禁地将阴茎向更深处推进，索尔湿热的口腔、紧致的喉管令他向往，洛基双手扶在索尔的脑后，金发从指缝穿过，他挺动下身肏弄着索尔的口腔，同时索尔灵巧的舌头舔弄着他的柱身，轻浅的呻吟逐渐转为低沉的粗喘，挺动的速度越来越快，一波接着一波的快感刺激着洛基的大脑，他在欲望的迷雾中越走越深，很快，他攀上了愉悦的顶峰，白浊的液体喷涌而出，顺着索尔的嘴角流下。洛基喘着粗气瘫软在床上，却没有错过这色情的一幕，金发男子嘴角沾着精液，口里依旧含着洛基的阴茎，眼中因为刚刚激烈的肏弄附上蒙蒙水汽。限制级的场景令洛基有些害羞，他用手臂遮住自己的眼睛，忍不住笑了起来。

 

索尔将洛基的精液尽数吞下，又附上洛基的唇亲吻着他，并把带有洛基味道的津液送入对方口腔，这腥咸的味道令洛基有些反胃，他不知对方是怎样把那浊液通通吞下的。索尔分开洛基的双腿，并将其支起以使粉嫩的后穴充分展现在自己面前，他按摩着洛基的穴口，粗糙的指茧令穴口的肌肉微微收缩。他耐心地抚摸着爱人，不时摩擦他的会阴，又揉捏起囊袋，洛基的阴茎在他的刺激下再度挺立起来，但索尔并不急于安慰爱人的前根，而是继续按摩他的后穴。他将食指缓慢地送近穴口，许久未被异物侵入的小穴瞬间收缩，紧紧吸住索尔的手指。似乎是感受到了洛基的紧张，索尔拍拍爱人的屁股，说： “ 放松点。 ” 然后他将中指也推进了肠道内部，二指一并轻轻抽插。不过，两根手指的进入并未使洛基的后穴得到完美的扩张，于是索尔又送入了第三根手指。他缓慢抽插了一阵，在听到洛基小声呻吟时撤出了手指。他正想到床头柜里拿润滑剂和避孕套时，却听到一个沙哑的声音呢： “ 不要戴套了，我想要你射进来。 ”

 

该死！这也太他妈性感了吧！索尔忍不住在心里骂道。

 

他快速取来润滑剂涂抹在自己的阴茎上，然后扶着根部一个挺身，没入洛基体内。 “ 艹！ ” 这突然的进入令洛基有些应接不暇，他感觉自己就像被贯穿似的，疼痛和愉悦同时刺激着他的神经，他双手攥紧床单，努力抬高下身迎接即将来临的顶撞。

 

索尔依然跪坐在床上，他握住洛基的腰身，调动腰部和腿部肌肉向前顶冲。十年的相爱令索尔不必费力就能找到爱人的敏感点，他一下又一下地冲击着快感的开关，洛基的呻吟也愈发动情。索尔下身撞击着洛基的 G 点，手上还不忘玩弄起他的乳头，双重的刺激令洛基的肠道猛地收缩起来，索尔更是差点被夹得缴械投降， “FUCK ！ ” 他忍不住咒骂。

 

洛基的肠道湿热异常，把索尔的阴茎包裹得严丝合缝，沉浸在快感中的洛基凭本能收紧肠道，这无上的紧致给索尔带来了非凡的快感。无论过去多久，洛基的身体始终令索尔痴狂。索尔加快了冲撞的节奏，他的龟头一次次碾过洛基的高潮点，肠壁的摩擦亦撩拨着索尔的神经，二人的呼吸越来越粗重，激烈的动作、灼烧的身体使他们满身汗水， “ 快，再快一点。啊，啊 ……” 洛基催促着，呻吟着，惊叫着达到了高潮，他的精液更是在后穴高潮的刺激下喷薄而出，射在自己的小腹上。很快，索尔在达到了高潮，滚烫浓浑的液体射满了洛基的肠道，索尔将阴茎抽出，他的精液竟顺着洛基的穴口流出，打湿了床单。

 

高潮后的洛基有些体力不支，他本想起身到浴室清理干净，谁料刚刚坐起就一阵眩晕，倒在了索尔怀里。于是，索尔将他横抱在怀里，走向浴室。

 

索尔让洛基依靠在洗漱台上，自己则调试起热水。重力使洛基体内的精液不住地流出，甚至顺着腿部流到了脚踝，这是洛基第一次允许索尔内射，被精液灌满的感觉令他一阵阵羞耻。索尔把洛基抱进浴缸，开着淋浴冲洗掉他们身上的污渍，他又将手指伸进洛基的后穴，帮对方清理掉内射的精液，然后他让洛基坐在浴缸里，堵上活塞接了一池热水。剧烈运动后的泡澡尤其有利于缓解疲劳。索尔自己也坐了下去，从后面搂住黑发恋人。他的头抵在洛基的肩窝，两人一前一后静静坐在浴缸里。

“ 对不起， ” 索尔率先打破了沉默， “ 我想，我终于知道我有多么混蛋了。 ”

 

“ 你已经道过谦了。但是，我也欠你一个解释，你知道的，关于我和范达尔。 ”

 

“ 他喜欢你？ ”

 

“ 嗯。 ”

 

“ 那你呢？ ”

 

“ 你还真是蠢啊， ” 洛基忍不住笑了笑，只是索尔看不到， “ 我当他是好朋友。你不也是他的朋友吗？ ”

 

“ 真的不考虑留下来吗？ ”

 

“ 你说过会放我走的。 ”

 

“ 可是我后悔了。 ” 索尔收紧了手上的力道，将洛基抱得更紧了。

 

“ 索尔 ……” 洛基的声音有些颤抖。

 

“ 哈哈哈，骗你的， ” 索尔大笑， “ 我都知道了。父亲跟你说过的话，还有你为什么拼命地工作，还有你为什么突然因为我和希芙的订婚而生气。我真的很蠢，竟然在失去时才理解这一切。 ”

 

“ 洛基， ” 索尔接着说， “ 我爱你。 ”

 

“ 我也爱你。 ”

 

结束了这个温暖又寂寞的热水浴，索尔将洛基抱到了床上，他想他们都需要睡一个好觉。卧室的遮光窗帘紧闭，一时之间他们都无从判断时间。想来经过这一通折腾时间应该已近中午，二人疲惫地平躺在床上，十指相扣。

 

明明相爱却必须离开。

 

生活有时还真是讽刺。

 

“ 我要回去继承家业了。 ” 索尔说。

 

“ 挺好的，到底是奥丁家的独苗。 ” 洛基打趣道。

 

“ 你什么时候走？ ”

 

“ 下周吧，打包还需要一点时间。 ”

 

“ 需要我送你吗？ ”

 

“ 不了，范达尔会来接我。 ”

……

 

他们有一搭没一搭地闲聊着，直到索尔的鼾声渐渐响起。洛基侧身面向索尔，忍不住玩起他耳后的发辫，小声说到： “ 很喜欢呢。 ” 然后，他也进入了梦乡。

THE END

 注：

1\. Epipsychidion 雪莱的诗《心之灵》

2\. 出自福斯特《莫瑞斯》


End file.
